Le Grimoire des Elfes
by Pandora13
Summary: Alors qu’un elfe mystérieux et légendaire arrive à Poudlard, Harry tombe éperdument amoureux de la plus belle rousse de l’école : Ginny
1. Réveil au Quartier Général

**Chapitre 1 : « Réveil au Quartier général »**

L'été pour une fois était passé vite et la rentrée scolaire était proche. Chaque sorcier avait reçu sa lettre de l'école l'invitant à se fournir en nouveau matériel. Harry Potter s'éveilla en douceur dans sa chambre sombre située au deuxième étage du quartier général de l'Ordre du phœnix. Après les tragiques évènements de la précédente année, notamment la mort de son parrain Sirius, Albus Dumbledore lui avait permit de s'établir pour l'été dans la maison de son défunt parrain. La douleur était si intense qu'il aurait été inutile d'en ajouter d'avantage en le renvoyant un été de plus en exil chez les Dursley. Le professeur MacGonagal était intervenue en sa faveur en prétextant que le surveiller ici ou là-bas revenait au même. De plus chacun se souvenait de l'attaque soudaine de deux détraqueurs à Privet Drive l'année précédente et de la bourde de Mondingus. Ainsi donc Harry s'était installé dans la maison familiale de Sirius. Il se redressa dans son lit, frotta sa cicatrice qui le brûlait comme chaque matin et chercha un paquet de Miamhibou sur sa table de chevet. Le bruissement de plastique attira immédiatement Hedwige qui tendit son coup pour recevoir sa pitance en donnant des coup de bec dans le vide.

Soudain un coup puissant fut frappé à la porte de la chambre. Enfin plus qu'un coup, Harry aurait juré que quelqu'un s'était jeté contre la porte. Il perçu une rire sonore, un nouveau coup plus fort encore que le précédent et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Ron s'écroula sur le sol suivie d'Hermione qui s'était visiblement agrippée à lui.

- Euh... excuses nous Harry, dit le rouquin dans un fou rire avant de donner un baiser à sa petite amie.

- Cela ne fait rien Ron, dit-il exaspéré, maintenant excusez-moi et allez batifoler ailleurs, j'aimerais m'habiller !

Il s'évanouirent en pouffant de rire dans le couloir.

Cela faisait presque trois semaines que Ron et Hermione sortaient ensemble. La mort de Sirius avaient profondément attristé Hermione et elle avait trouvé un certain réconfort dans les bras de Ron, qui secrètement était amoureux d'elle depuis la première année à Poudlard. Les deux meilleurs amis d'Harry formaient donc un couple, laissant Harry plus solitaire que jamais.

Le jeune sorcier s'habilla et passa devant le miroir sans s'arrêter, cela faisait très longtemps qu'il avait renoncé à dompter la tenue rebelle de sa tignasse. Il dévala l'escalier jusqu'au premier étage lorsque la cloche d'entrée retenti. Il se pencha par dessus la rambarde de l'escalier. Le portrait hurleur de la mère de sirius se mit à hurler comme à l'accoutumée mais il fut rapidement mis en sourdine. Harry lui-même avait appris cet été à lui clapper son caquet. C'était Tonks qui arrivait, elle avait revêtu des vêtements moldu et c'était pour une fois fait une coiffure à peu prêt normale mis à part l'énorme fleur fuschia dont elle avait orné ses cheveux jaunes. Le professeur Lupin avait chargé Tonks d'emmener les jeunes sorciers jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse afin d'effectuer leur achats pour la prochaine rentrée. Mme Weasley s'était aussitôt écriée sur le danger de l'expédition et avait insisté pour les accompagner. Elle n'avait pas osé avouer à voix haute qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance en Tonks pour cette missions. En effet cette dernière, pourtant auror de formation, était connue pour sa maladresse.

Se rappelant de quelque chose d'important Harry retourna dans sa chambre et dans un coffre ou il rangeait ses effets personnels et il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. Un courrier des frères Weasley dans lequel se trouvait un Bon-voleur pour un produit gratuit dans leur nouvelle boutique de farces et attrapes qu'ils avaient ouvert sur le Chemin de Traverse. Enfin c'est ce qu'il se plaisaient à dire car en réalité l'adresse exacte de la boutique se situait dans l'Allée des Embrumes mais une minuscule vitrine de la taille d'un cognard donnait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe avec précaution et se saisi rapidement du mince feuillet qui se débattit dans un cri de rage. Lorsque tout le monde avait reçu sa petite publicité, chacun avait ouvert sa lettre plein de curiosité et de confiance. Mais c'était mal connaître les jumeaux qui avaient ensorcelés les bons. Ceux-ci s'étaient alors envolés au milieu de la cuisine et avaient créé la panique. Patenrond, l'affreux chat roux d'Hermione avait malheureusement avalé l'un d'eux et avait toussé la moitié de la journée. Hermione, outrée, avait juré de porter plainte contre les deux frères. Harry fourra le bon dans son vieux portefeuille moldu et descendit à la cuisine.

- Harry mon chéri, viens t'asseoir je te sers ton petit déjeuner.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'asseoir sur un tabouret que déjà Mme Weasley lui plaçait une assiette de toasts devant le nez. Il mangea avec appétit jusqu'à l'arrivée tonitruante de Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient en permanence collé l'un à l'autre et riaient de plus belle sous l'œil sévère de Mme Weasley qui ne cessait de grommeler en leur présence. Elle avait mal considéré leur relation lorsqu'ils lui avaient annoncé qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Elle les trouvait trop jeune et jugeait mal une relation démarrant dans le contexte présent. Elle avait été terriblement affectée par la mort de Sirius et elle voyait mal comment s'amuser dans ces circonstances. Harry aussi était perturbé par cette soudaine idylle, non seulement parce qu'il ne partageait pas cet état de joie lui aussi, mais parce qu'il était seul et enfin parce que la menace de Voldemort était toujours bien présente. Mais il se sentait seul, lui aussi aurait voulu une petite romance...il repensait à Cho lorsque Ginny et Tonks entrèrent dans la cuisine. Harry posa son regard sur la sœur de Ron et instantanément, il ressenti une pointe d'excitation. Il senti le rouge lui monter aux joues. Personne ne le remarqua et il fit semblant de s'intéresser à son assiette à laquelle il n'avait plus touché depuis au moins dix minutes. Il ne pouvait cependant détacher son regard de la jolie rousse. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été attiré par elle, même, si elle n'avait pas caché ses sentiments pour lui dès sa première année à Poudlard. Son vieux jean habituellement trop large, commençait à le serrer à l'entrejambe et la sueur perlait sur son front. Il tenta de cacher son trouble mais tout le monde riait des facéties de Tonks. Tout le monde, sauf Ginny, qui croisa son regard embué et le soutint un instant. Il sembla à Harry que ce moment dura une éternité. Il se sentait complètement mou de partout, enfin presque ! Il savait que s'il se levait maintenant, ses jambes ne suffiraient pas à le soutenir. L'arrivée du professeur Lupin interrompit l'échange de regard. Il s'adressa directement à Tonks.

- Voici la poudre de cheminette qui vous permettra de vous rendre tous sur le chemin de Traverse. Sévérus a prit soin d'en modifier la formule afin de vous rendre indétectable pendant le voyage.

Il tendit à Tonks un pot soigneusement bouchonné alors que celle-ci pestait sur les vêtement moldu qu'elle s'était procurée inutilement pour faire le voyage à la manière des moldus. Harry sentit son estomac se nouer, il ne savait si s'était l'allusion à Rogue qui provoquait cet excès de stress ou tout simplement le fait de devoir voyager avec la poudre de cheminette. Il en avait un très mauvais souvenir mais il posa une fois de plus les yeux sur Ginny et fut rassuré par le calme de la jeune fille.

- Soyez très prudent surtout et rentrez au plus vite. Ne perdez pas de vue le danger potentiel de cette petite sortie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne touchera un seul cheveu de mes petits protégés, s'écria Tonks grandiloquente en faisant de grand gestes des bras.

Sa main droite effleura le vase déposé sur le buffet et celui-ci alla se fracasser sur le sol. Gênée, elle sorti sa baguette de sa longue jupe moldue et l'agita dans tout les sens. Le vase se reconstitua et alla se reposer en tremblotant sur le buffet. Elle sentit les yeux accusateurs de Mme Weasley qui soupira de sa maladresse.

- Ok, tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Tonks pour récupérer une contenance.

Chacun prit ses affaires et vérifia qu'il avait bien la liste des fournitures envoyée par l'école pour cette année, ainsi que le bon-voleur des frères Weasley. Tous se dirigèrent vers la grande pièce qui servait autrefois de séjour dans l'ancienne demeure Black, c'était une pièce très sombre et qui sentait la putréfaction. De lourdes tentures de velours cramoisies masquaient les fenêtres hautes. L'endroit faisait froid dans le dos mais un grand feu de bois crépitait dans l'immense âtre de marbre. A la vue de la cheminée Harry voulu faire demi tour, en prétextant qu'il se sentait mal, mais Ginny anticipa son geste et lui prit la main. Aussitôt sa vue et son ouïe se troublèrent, il se mis à trembler et il ne l'entendit même pas prononcer leur destination.


	2. Chez Weasley 'n' Weasley

**Chapitre 2 : « Chez Weasley 'n' Weasley »**

L'arrivée sur le Chemin de Traverse se fit sans encombre. La rue grouillait de monde un peu comme le premier jour des soldes dans un centre commercial moldu. On apercevait de jeunes sorciers, probablement des futurs « première année » qui devaient entrer à Poudlard pour la première fois.

Les jambes de Harry tremblait toujours et il essaya de toute ses forces de ne pas penser à Ginny qui le troublait de plus en plus. Il avait senti sa main se serrer sur la sienne pendant le trajet dans les cheminées et il en était encore tout retourné. Il se tourna vers elle et lui souri maladroitement. Elle lui rendit un sourire radieux.

A la demande de Mme Weasley le petit groupe avança à la suite de Tonks vers la banque Gringotts. Après avoir fait maintes recommandations elle y entra seule et le reste de la petite troupe se dirigea ensuite vers le quartier sombre de l'Allée des Embrumes. Ils trouvèrent rapidement l'adresse de la boutique des frères jumeaux. L'endroit assez crasseux était rehaussé d'une énorme enseigne fluorescente au nom des Weasley. Tonks voulu actionner le bouton de la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit par magie à l'arrivée du petit groupe. Aussitôt des exclamations de joie surgirent de l'intérieur de la boutique et une cascade de cheveux roux accueillit les arrivant. Tout le monde s'étreignit chaleureusement et Harry, toujours très perturbé, se surprit à fixer intensément les fesses de Ginny alors que celle-ci saluait ses frères. Le rouge aux joues il se tourna sur lui même et observa la boutique de farces et attrapes. Il se retrouva face à un étalage des plus originaux. Il y avait là des tubes de crème lubrifiante aux saveurs variée, des préservatifs portant le nom de « Capotes de Bertie Crochue » et même une espèce de poupée magique qui devait faire des choses assez loufoques. Fred arriva en trombe au coté d'Harry.

- Harry ! Tu te trouves en ce moment même devant l'étalage qui fait notre plus grande fierté...il baissa la voix fortement et avoua que c'était cet étalage qui leur faisait le plus gros chiffre d'affaire...regarde ça Harry...

Il poigna dans un tube et voulu faire un commentaire lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Malefoy plus prétentieux que jamais. Le blond pénétra dans la boutique et regarda autour de lui d'un air hautain.

- Bien le bonjour Malefoy, s'étala George.

Il effectua une petite révérence avant d'éclater de rire.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Je viens chercher mon « cadeau » espèce d'idiot ! répondit-il sèchement en exhibant son bon-voleur qui tentait vainement de s'extirper de la poigne du Serpentard.

Il ricana lorsqu'il découvrit Ron et Hermione tendrement enlacés dans un coin de la petite boutique.

- Alors Sang-de-Bourbe, je vois que tu t'es trouvé un petit ami à ton niveau. Rien de plus normal qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe et un Weasley !

Il fut interrompu par Fred qui lui tendit son cadeau, en arrachant le bon-voleur des mains de Malefoy. Harry reconnu le tube que voulait lui montrer Fred. Malefoy examina le tube qu'il avait en main et lança tout haut :

- J'espère pour vous que ça marche !

- Nul doute que tu en auras bien besoin Malefoy, passes le bonjour à ton Mangemort de paternel ! répondit Fred avec un large sourire.

Lorsque Drago eu quitté la boutique, Ron, furieux, s'écria :

- Vous lui avez envoyé un bon pour un cadeau gratuit à lui aussi ? vous pensez franchement qu'il le mérite ?

- Attends petit frère de savoir ce que nous lui avons offert !

- C'est un tube de Rentoudur ! s'écria George visiblement ravi. Ca permet d'avoir des érections plus que performantes croyez-moi. Nous avons testé...c'est un grand succès ! C'est le produit idéal pour lutter contre l'impuissance et nous les vendons par dizaines chaque jour...

Harry senti le rouge sur ses joues et jeta un coup d'œil vers Ginny qui observait à son tour l'étalage...

- Et vous pensez que Malefoy à besoin de ça ?! bien joué !, ricana Hermione

- Exact Hermione, mais ce crétin ne sait pas que pour que son petit cornichon revienne à l'état normal, il faut qu'il utilise la crème antidote Rentoumou ! et ça il ne l'a pas achetée ! Donc notre cher Malefoy va avoir une drôle de surprise !

- Comme j'aimerais assister à ça ! dit Hermione d'un air coquin sous le regard noir de Ron.

Le petit groupe observa encore longtemps la boutique des jumeaux. Chaque produit faisait l'objet d'une longue explication de la part de Fred et ils apprirent notamment que les capotes de Bertie Crochue étaient des préservatifs parfumés à chacune des merveilleuses et hideuses saveurs déclinées en confiserie. Hermione fit la moue lorsque Ron choisi celles-ci comme cadeau surtout après que George eu juré qu'il en existait à la crotte de nez et aux lardons. Ginny quant à elle, choisi les « yeux à rallonge » fabriqués sur le même principe que les oreilles à rallonge. Harry lui restait hésitant. Hermione protestait auprès de George qui lui refusait son cadeau car elle n'avait pas son bon.

- Hermione, je suis navrée, je ne peux rien y faire. Ce n'est pas ma faute si ton stupide chat à avalé ton bon !

Ne sachant que choisir, Harry se mêla à la discussion à propos du futur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Personne ne semblait être au courant du choix de Dumbledorre pour cette année. Les rumeurs allaient bon train parmi les élèves de l'école mais les théories étaient plus farfelues les une que les autres. Certains pensaient que Lupin reprendrait le poste...d'autres étaient persuadés que Dumbledorre lui-même assurerait ce cours. Les frères Weasley quant à eux avaient entendu au Chaudron Baveur qu'un nouveau professeur pourrait faire son apparition mais ils n'avaient pas de précision. Harry savait que Dumbledorre choisirait quelqu'un en qui il avait toute confiance...surtout à cause de la menace permanente de Voldemort mais il espérait secrètement que Rogue ne prendrait pas ce poste cette année. Tout le monde savait qu'il briguait ce cours depuis des années.

Il fut enfin le temps de quitter la boutique et Harry, n'osant choisir son cadeau parmi les « innovations 18 » comme les appelait Fred, jeta son dévolu sur un paquet de pastille qui avaient la particularité de couper la voix. Il ne savait pas à qui il pourrait faire cette petit blague et en réalité cela n'avait pas d'importance. A l'abris des regards, Fred offrit à Harry le fameux tube de Rentoudur pour sa grande contribution à la création de la boutique lorsqu'il avait offert aux jumeaux sa récompense un an auparavant. Harry très gêné fourra rapidement le cadeau dans son sac en balbutiant quelques remerciements et le groupe sorti de la boutique pour retrouver Mme Weasley. Ils avaient fait quelques pas lorsque George agrippa l'épaule de Harry...

- Tiens Harry...prends ça...Fred a voulu te faire une farce, il est impossible tu sais !

Après que le rouquin fut reparti en courant vers le magasin, Harry regarda ce qu'il lui avait donné dans un sac de papier. Le fameux antidote...


	3. Le grimoire et les flèches

Réponses au reviews:

Missannie : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir puisque c'est le tout premier que je reçois pour ma toute première fic. J'espère que la suite de mon histoire te plaira et merci pour ton conseil sur les reviews, j'ai déjà modifié ça...Merci encore.

WendyMalfoy : merci pour ta review...ça me fais plaisir de savoir que tu as apprécié le début de mon histoire.

Vaaliyah : je suis très flatée par tes compliments et merci à toi de me pousser à écrire et de me motiver ainsi. Merci aussi de m'avoir "forcée" à publier lol ça va m'inciter à me dépasser moi-même et j'espère ne pas décevoir par la suite. Je te fais de gros bisous et j'attend moi aussi avec impatience la suite de tes 2 fic. a.

Allima : ne t'inquiète pas...la boutique des jumeaux est bien une boutique de farces et attrapes mais ils ont simplement créé un rayonnage un peu spécial...lol.

et voilà donc mon troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira...

* * *

Chapitre 3 : « Le grimoire et les flèches » 

- Alors Ron, qu'as tu choisi comme cadeau dans la boutique de tes frères ? demanda Mme Weasley à son fils qui marchait un peu en retrait.

Le visage de Ron vira au rouge carmin et il se retourna désespérément pour chercher de l'aide auprès des autres qui pouffaient déjà de rire. Harry lui tendit in extremis son paquet de pastilles « coupe voix ». Mme Weasley s'arrêta et se tourna vers son fils.

- Est-ce donc un secret ? Montres moi donc les bêtises que ces deux là ont encore inventé.

Ron exhiba les pastilles d'un air contrit et expliqua...

- Ce sont des pastilles « coupe voix » maman...nous avons tous reçu ce cadeau et nous prévoyons déjà de rendre toute l'école muette !

Le groupe éclata de rire. Même Tonks riait mais elle stoppa rapidement devant le regard foudroyant de Mme Weasley. Celle-ci ne cautionnait absolument pas les idées de ses fils. Pour elle une carrière de vendeur de farces et attrapes...ce n'était pas une carrière et l'annonce de l'ouverture de la boutique avait créé un raz de marrée sans précédent. Il avait fallu l'intervention apaisante de Mr Weasley auprès de son épouse pour que celle-ci consente à rester calme. Elle avait fini par se calmer et avait conclu que si elle ne pouvait empêcher l'ouverture du magasin, alors jamais elle n'y mettrait les pieds ! Il valait peut-être mieux...

La bonne humeur régnait dans le groupe et tous se dirigeaient à présent vers la librairie Fleury et Botts, lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre dans le Chemin de Traverse. Une femme, visiblement une parente moldue accompagnant un élève, avait crié et pointait le ciel du doigt. Tout le monde leva la tête et aperçu la nuée de hiboux gris qui s'abattaient dans la ruelle. Il y en avaient des dizaines...voire même des centaines...se qui rappela à Harry la distribution du courrier dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Les volatiles tenaient tous une enveloppe dans leur bec et semblaient chercher leurs destinataires dans la foule compacte. Une chouette assez grosse fonça droit sur Harry tandis que d'autres hiboux atterrissaient en force sur les autres élèves sorcier. Harry tenta en vain d'éviter les griffes aiguisées du volatile qui se posa avec fracas sur sa tête avant de lâcher son enveloppe dans les mains du jeune sorcier. Déjà les hiboux s'envolaient parmi ceux qui cherchaient encore le destinataire de leur missive. Harry et les autres regardèrent l'enveloppe qu'ils tenaient à présent tous dans leur mains. C'était une enveloppe frappée du sceau de Poudlard. Il était indiqué en lettres lumineuses et clignotantes la mention « Last minute ». Même Ginny avait reçu un message donc cela ne concernaient pas seulement les futurs 6ème années.

Hermione décacheta son enveloppe, déplia le parchemin et commença à lire à voix haute:

_Suite à certaines modifications de dernière minute du corps professoral de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, les élèves de 4ème, 5ème ,6ème et 7ème année sont priés de se munir des fournitures suivantes :_

_- « Le grand Grimoires des Elfes » disponible chez Fleury et Bott._

_- Un carquois de cuir souple chez Mme Guipure._

_- Un arc de taille standard en bois de sorbier ainsi que des flèches magiques en bois de ronce disponibles exceptionnellement chez Ollivanders._

_En vous souhaitant d'agréables achats,_

_Albus Dumbeldorre._

_Directeur._

- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !??? s'écria Ron en relisant sa lettre.

- Mme Weasley, savez vous quelques chose à ce sujet ? questionna Hermione qui écarquillait grand les yeux en relisant à son tour.

- Non Hermione, le professeur Dumbledorre ne nous a rien dit...c'est probablement une décision de dernière minute.

- Oui surtout lorsqu'on voit tout se tralala hibouesque ! ricana Ginny.

Harry frissonna à la voix de la jolie rousse...chaque mot prononcé par sa voix si mélodieuse provoquaient chez lui des réactions incontrôlables. Il souhaita un instant se sauver pour y échapper et retrouver enfin la possession de ses moyens mais il resta là comme subjugué.

- Je ne sais pas mais cela va coûter cher assurément ! Albus semble croire que tout le monde est riche comme les Malefoy ! protesta Mme Weasley

- Mais qui donc va nous donner cours pour devoir acheter des trucs pareils ! c'est pas possible on croirait qu'on part à la guerre ! dit Ron, interloqué.

- Oui je me demande bien qui Dumbledorre à engagé pour avoir besoin de ces fournitures, acquiesça Harry d'une voix incertaine.

- Ne soyez pas stupide voyons ! N'avez vous donc jamais rien lu de votre vie ! protesta Hermione.

Ron fit non de la tête, et Harry resta muet par peur d'être ridicule.

- A votre avis, quel genre de créature utilise un arc et des flèches et demande le Grand Grimoire des Elfes comme manuel ???....Un elfe !!!! dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Un elfe !

Harry imagina Dobby, l'elfe de maison, vétu de ses drôles de vêtements et des ses centaines de chaussettes dans le rôle d'un professeur. Mais cette vision était tellement farfelue et impensable qu'il la chassa de son esprit.

- Vous pensez qu'on va avoir un elfe de maison comme professeur ? questionna Ginny...au grand désespoir de Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Tonks

- Cela n'a pas d'importance les enfants, rétorqua Mme Weasley. Il faudra quoi qu'il en soit respecter les décisions du Directeur. Mais cela va coûter cher. Allons-y, il nous faudra encore trois bonnes heures avant d'avoir fait tous nos achats alors ne traînons pas ! Allons chez Olivanders, la queue semble moins longue.

Harry frissonna en entendant ces derniers mots.

Hermione continuait de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et semblait sur un petit nuage rose. Elle avait l'air émerveillée.

- Un elfe...un elfe !

- Quoi un elfe...ça ne me dit rien d'avoir à supporter un elfe de maison comme professeur Hermione, dit Ron d'un air maussade. Je préfère encore Rogue !

- Enfin Ron tu te rends compte ! Je vais enfin avoir un allié dans mon projet de libération des elfes de maison ! Dois-je te rappeler que toi et Harry n'avez jamais soutenu mon projet de S.A.L.E.

Harry éclata littéralement de rire, rapidement suivi par Ron et Ginny. Toute la tension s'échappa de son corps et il se senti vraiment mieux. Il pleurait de rire. Hermione n'abandonnerait donc jamais ce projet idiot. Elle le fixa d'un regard dédaigneux et vexée elle s'en alla rejoindre Tonks et Mme Weasley qui étaient déjà dans la cohue de la file d'attente devant la boutique de baguettes magiques Ollivanders.


	4. Merci Neville

Vaaliyah : merci pour les compliments. J'essaye le plus possible de garder l'univers de J.K.Rowling et de conserver les caractères des personnages. A propos de l'elfe mystérieux, je n'en dit pas plus...il faudra encore un peu de patience avant de la voir arriver. Et merci pour ton commentaires...ça me motive et j'aime ça!  
WendyMalfoy : ah je vois qu'on a des gouts en communs toi et moi (lol). Tu es très perspicace mais je ne dirais rien pour l'instant à propos du nouveau professeur. Encore un peu de patience  
Missanie : voilà la suite puisque tu la demandes lol...et patience l'elfe arrive ZORRO AVEC SON GRAND LASSO ET SON GRAND CHAPO hihihihihi.  
Allima : ne t'inquiète pas...Dobby ne sera pas professeur sauf si on instaure le tricot chaussette à Poudlard...hahaha. bizz

Et voici la suite...

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : « Merci Neville »**

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la boutique de Mme Guipure, chaque élève possédait désormais les carquois, arcs et flèches magiques réglementaires demandés par le directeur. C'était de beaux objets très raffinés mais aussi très chers comme Mme Weasley ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer encore une fois. Néanmoins les jeunes sorciers étaient tous fiers de ces achats malgré l'inquiétude quand à leur utilité en cours. Hermione stressait déjà à propos d'un éventuel examen de tir à l'arc. Et Neville Londubat, qu'ils avaient rencontré chez Ollivander, semblait tendu à l'idée de devoir utiliser un arc à flèche. Chacun connaissait la maladresse légendaire de Neville et tous se souvenaient du premier cours de vol en balai.

Il ne restait donc plus que les livres à acheter. La liste d'ouvrages pour la 6ème année n'était pas très longue et, heureusement pour la bourse des Weasley, Ginny pouvait utiliser une grande partie des anciens livres de Ron pour sa 5ème année. Tout le monde entra donc dans la librairie Fleury et Bott qui commençait à se vider en cette fin de matinée. La frénésie qui avait suivi l'arrivée des hiboux dans le chemin de Traverse était maintenant apaisée et on pouvait déambuler dans la boutique à son aise. Une table basse avait été récemment installée au centre de la boutique. Y trônait fièrement un exemplaire monumental du Grand Grimoire des Elfes. Ce qui étonna particulièrement Harry, c'était que les autres exemplaires de grimoires empilés soigneusement tout autour était de taille très réduite. Il s'agissait là d'un petit manuel assez épais à la reliure de cuir ouvragée. Il était cintré d'une large lanière sur laquelle n'apparaissait aucun fermoir mais des symboles étranges formant une écriture ronde et uniforme. Alors que Mme Weasley et Ginny demandait au libraire les exemplaires des livres demandés par l'école, Harry observa de plus près le petit grimoire qu'il avait entre les mains. Hermione qui semblait ne plus vouloir lui adresser la parole depuis son fou rire, en fit autant et observa l'ouvrage avec minutie. Harry retourna le livre et reconnu l'inscription immédiatement...tout du moins l'écriture utilisée. Visiblement Hermione venait de comprendre aussi car elle redressa la tête brusquement.

- Harry, reconnais-tu les symboles de la reliure ? demanda- t-elle.

- Cela me dit quelque chose en effet, j'ai vu ça quelque part mais je ne sais...

- De l'elfique...c'est de l'elfique ancien.

- Mais oui biensur !!! s'écria-t-il. Ce sont les symboles de l'anneau ! Comme décrit dans l'oeuvre de Tolkien !

- Exactement !

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi ses symboles se trouvent t-il sur notre manuel scolaire ?

- Quel symboles ? demanda Ron incrédule en empoignant négligemment un des livres. Cela ne me dit rien, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, je me demande vraiment ce que Dumbledorre nous mijote !

- Ron voyons ! Tu ne connais donc pas l'œuvre de Tolkien ? répliqua Harry avec étonnement.

- C'est normal Harry, répondit Hermione, Tolkien est un auteur moldu. Voilà donc pourquoi les sorciers ne connaissent pas cette œuvre majeure de la littérature anglo-saxonne.

- Jamais entendu parler de votre Tolchienne-machin-chose, dit Ron.

- C'est un romancier Ron, il a écrit le seigneur....

Harry s'écarta, il connaissait très bien l'auteur. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les explications encyclopédiques d'Hermione et préféra se concentrer sur l'observation de Ginny qui resplendissait au milieu de la boutique. Elle tournait hasardeusement les pages d'un livre sur le Quidditch au rayon « Nouveautés ». Il hésita un long moment puis emporta deux exemplaires du grimoire et s'approcha d'elle.

- Salut Ginny, dit-il avec un sourire un peu emprunté.

- Salut Harry ! dit-elle en levant vers lui un regard qui le laissa pétrifié un instant.

- Est-ce que... ? dit-il.

- Tu as...dit-elle comme il ouvrait la bouche.

Ils se sentirent très confus. Harry rougit et Ginny baissa les yeux au sol. Tout deux se rendaient compte qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Mais ils étaient trop timides pour se l'avouer là comme ça en public. Ginny repris la parole.

- Tu as vu ? C'est un nouveau livre de Quidditch.

Il prit le livre en tremblant et l'observa.

Il sentait une grande joie dans son cœur, pas seulement de voir un nouveau livre sur le Quidditch, son sport préféré qu'il pratiquait avec brio, mais surtout parce que c'était Ginny, la magnifique Ginny, qui le lui avait fait découvrir. Pendant qu'il feuilletait les pages aux nombreuses photos animées. Elle l'observait. Il senti son sexe se durcir. Il imagina un instant qu'il l'enlaçait tendrement et déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres si douces, qu'elle teintait si souvent d'un rose clair légèrement orangé. Il sentait l'odeur qui émanait de ses cheveux roux. Sa main descendait le long de sa gorge vers ses seins lorsqu'il fut tiré de son rêve par une main agrippant soudainement son épaule.

- Eh Harry !! s'écria Neville, tu regardes le nouveau livre de Quidditch ? Oh il est vraiment très beau...je l'ai acheté dès qu'il est paru...

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas Neville. Il n'avait même pas envie de l'entendre. Ginny le regardait tendrement comme si elle avait saisi la maladresse de Neville à cet instant. Il avait envie de la serrer très fort contre lui et il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Et Neville qui ne savait pas se taire ! Il continuait de lui décrire toute la beauté du livre sans se rendre compte qu'il était en train de faire monter la rage chez Harry. Il avait rassemblé tout son courage pour venir parler directement avec elle. Il voulait lui faire découvrir le grimoire. L'ambiance feutrée de la librairie lui avait semblé parfaite pour aborder la jeune fille mais Neville venait de tout foutre en l'air. Harry sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il enrageait. Il enrageait tellement que sa cicatrice devint tout à coup très douloureuse. Un éclair semblable à une lame lui transperça le front et il ne pu rester en place. Il jeta le livre au sol, s'écarta violemment de Neville et le poussa rudement. Neville très surprit, bascula contre le présentoir placé juste derrière lui et tout dégringola. Le tintamarre fit accourir le libraire, qui visiblement furieux agita sa baguette magique en pestant contre les trois jeunes sorciers. Le présentoir qui avait beaucoup souffert dans sa chute eu beaucoup de mal à réintégrer sa place et les livres restés suspendu dans les airs vinrent se replacer délicatement sur les planchettes.

Harry ne vit pas se qui se passa ensuite et il couru vers la sortie. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal et il se plia en deux en essayant de respirer profondément. Il ferma les yeux et vit Voldemort dans le hall du ministère de la magie. Il vit aussi Sirius, son parrain, qui se précipitait dans le portique qui l'avait anéanti. Toute la scène repassa dans son esprit. Il pleurait. Mme Weasley se pencha auprès de lui quelques secondes plus tard. La douleur était intense. Il respirait avec difficulté.

- Harry mon chéri, que se passe-t-il ?

Elle posa sa main sur son front en sueur.

- Mais tu as de la fièvre ! Viens Harry, nous allons rentrer immédiatement. Il faut te soigner.

Il voulu protester. Il savait que sa fièvre ne venait pas de sa cicatrice mais plutôt de son attirance envers Ginny, il avait la fièvre pour elle...mais il ne pouvait évidemment pas avouer cela à Mme Weasley. Il tenta néanmoins de balbutier des excuses pour le carnage provoqué dans la librairie mais seul des gargouillis s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait provoqué chez lui un tel accès de rage. Certes le pauvre Neville l'avait exaspéré mais c'était Voldemort qui avait provoqué chez lui une telle réaction. Tout le monde allait s'en rendre compte et il savait déjà que Dumbledorre allait l'obliger à reprendre ses séances d'occlumancie avec le professeur Rogue. Cette pensée ne lui fit guère plaisir mais il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il n'aurait pas le choix.


	5. Les Trolls Assassinés

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et je m'éxcuse pour le retard de publicationmais voici donc la suite de ma fic...bonne lecture.

Gros bisous.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : « Les trolls assassinés ».**

De retour au 12 Square Grimmaurd, tout le monde resta silencieux. Mais la tension était palpable et chacun semblait inquiet de ce qui venait de se passer à la librairie. Mme Weasley accompagna Harry jusqu'à sa chambre et l'aida à se coucher. Elle lui fit prendre un tasse de thé bien chaud qui le réconforta. Enfin calmé, il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

A son réveil, Harry senti immédiatement la brûlure sur son front. Son doigt effleura la cicatrice et se concentra quelques instants. Il aurait voulu comprendre ce qui se passait. Il se sentait en connexion avec le mal. Il se rappela la sensation qu'il avait sentie le matin même. Cette étrange sensation d'être possédé par la haine...par Voldemort. Il respira profondément et trouva à coté de lui le dernier numéro de la Gazette des Sorciers. Depuis qu'il vivait au quartier général, il avait pris l'habitude de lire très attentivement chaque édition de la gazette, car même s'il vivait ici, il n'en était pas pour autant admis au réunions secrètes de l'Ordre du Phénix et il était prié, malgré ses protestations, de se retirer dans sa chambre lorsque celles ci avaient lieu. Son parrain n'étant plus là pour prendre son parti, il obéissait mais tentait avec les frères Weasley d'obtenir des informations et la lecture était pour lui la seule source d'information concernant les éventuels agissements de Voldemort et de ses comparses.

Il déplia le journal sur ses genoux et lu le gros titre de la une : « 7 Trolls assassinés ». Il était accompagné d'une photo montrant l'immense corps d'un Troll transpercé de flèches, autour de lui s'afféraient plusieurs enquêteurs du Ministère. Il entama sa lecture avec intérêt. Un groupe de promeneurs moldus avait découvert pendant leur randonnée dans les montagnes transylvaniennes, 7 corps de trolls constellés de flèches. La scène du crime, car il s'agit bien d'un crime au vu d'une telle barbarie, ne comportait aucun indice quant à l'identité du tueur. Le Ministère de la Magie avaient du intervenir sur les Moldus afin de leur faire oublier les évènements qu'ils venaient de vivre. L'enquête était en court.

Harry passa ensuite au article suivant. L'un relatait l'attaque d'une sorcière de 84 ans par sa propre baguette magique et le suivant dénonçait le mauvais fonctionnement de la nouvelle version de L'éclair de feu. Le service des sports magiques avait réalisé maintes analyses et avait finalement décider d'interdire la vente du balai. Rien ne laissait transparaître le retour de Voldemort. Toutefois, le massacre des trolls laissait Harry perplexe. Il se leva et sorti dans le couloir sombre. La soirée était déjà bien avancée et la maison était parfaitement calme. Il commença à descendre l'escalier lorsqu'il entendit des portes claquer au rez-de-chaussée. Visiblement une réunion venait d'avoir lieu et plusieurs membres de l'Ordre sortirent de la cuisine. Harry n'eu pas le temps de voir qui sortait de la maison mais il entendit des voix dans le corridor. N'osant faire le moindre geste il se colla à la rambarde de l'escalier et écouta. D'après les voix feutrée qu'il percevait, il s'agissait de Rogue, de Lupin et de Mr Weasley .

- Ce n'est quand même pas un hasard ! dit Rogue d'une voix à peine audible.

- C'est bizarre et c'est une drôle de coïncidence, tout ses Trolls ! Je me demande bien ce que diront les enquêteurs du Ministère à propos de cette attaque, répondit Mr Weasley d'un voix légèrement emportée.

Harry qui écoutait toujours resserra contre lui la Gazette des Sorciers qu'il tenait sous le bras. Il s'était donc passé quelques choses, il en était maintenant certain ! Il se pencha un peu pour mieux entendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Albus à en tête pour avoir fait appel à un être aussi mystérieux, continuait Mr Weasley.

- Il peut se passer n'importe quoi avec ces gens là. Ces créatures sont incontrôlables. Il faudra être encore plus vigilant, rétorqua Rogue

- Allons, allons je suis certains que Dumbledorre à ses raisons, protesta Lupin. Ce n'est pas tant cela qui m'inquiète ! C'est plutôt l'état de Harry qui me préoccupe. Son esprit est fragile.

- Ah ce Potter! Maugréa Rogue d'une voix agacée.

En entendant son nom Harry se pencha encore un peu plus par dessus la rampe de l'escalier. Celle ci grinça soudainement et émit un craquement suffisamment bruyant pour être entendu du rez-de-chaussée. Rogue leva la tête et Harry fut ainsi pris en flagrant délit « d'espionnage ». Le professeur de potion fixa Harry un instant d'un regard froid mêlé de cruauté et de dédain, puis lança d'une voix rauque:

- Je vois qu'il n'a pas perdu les mauvaises habitudes ! Désobéir est toujours sa spécialité !

Puis il tourna les talons en rejetant sa cape noire en arrière et se dirigea d'un pas brusque vers la porte d'entrée, laissant Lupin et Weasley sur le seuil de la cuisine. Mr Weasley se pencha légèrement et vit Harry, qui pétrifié, semblait sur le point de défaillir et basculer par dessus la rambarde.

Dans une pièce voisine du 1er étage qui servait de remise. Ginny était allongée sur le sol. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'elle observait ce qui se passait dans la cuisine juste en dessous grâce aux yeux à rallonge inventés par ses frères. Elle n'avait pas réussi à en tirer grand chose tant elle était attentive au moindre bruit provenant du couloir. Elle savait que si elle se faisait prendre par sa mère, ce serait une véritable catastrophe. Néanmoins elle avait pu observer la réunion et elle se réjouissait du choix de son cadeau dans la boutique de farces et attrapes. Ses frères seraient fiers d'elle si elle réussissaient là où ils avaient tous échoués lamentablement. Soudain elle entendit du bruit au dessus d'elle. A l'étage se trouvait la chambre réservée à Hermione. Ginny se retourna sur le sol et se retrouva allongée sur le dos. Elle appliqua les yeux à rallonge dans la direction du plafond en stuc et observa. Aussitôt elle se mit à rougir intensément. Une vague de chaleur lui envahit le bas ventre. La scène qu'elle observait lui provoqua un sentiment de dégoût, de honte et d'envie. Elle baissa les yeux à rallonge un instant tant elle se sentait honteuse mais ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et les ré-appliqua sur ses yeux. Elle avait une vue saisissante sur les fesses blanches de son frère Ron. Allongé sur le sol il gémissait de plaisir sous les caresses d'Hermione. Positionnée tête bêche et à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, la jeune sorcière le couvrait de baisers langoureux sur tout le corps. Les mains bien à plat sur le sol de part et d'autre des hanches du rouquin, elle se balançait et lapait son ventre avec délectation. Ron se cambrait de plaisir. Ginny, qui observait toujours la scène avec une gène grandissante s'aperçu que machinalement elle se caressait doucement le sexe au travers de sa robe de nuit. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et fixa dans son esprit l'image de celui qui faisait battre son cœur, puis rouvrit les yeux et continua son observation. Ron, toujours dans la même position, les fesses quasi exsangues tant elles étaient plaquées au sol, avait enserré les hanches d'Hermione et il avait enfoui sa tête entre ses jambes tandis qu'Hermione dardait de coup de langue son pénis en érection. S'en fut trop pour Ginny qui détourna les yeux en se redressant. Voir son frère dans cette posture lui provoquait une irrépressible envie de vomir. Elle se leva tremblante de dégoût mais aussi malgré tout de plaisir. Avoir vu cela l'ébranlait particulièrement et elle avait besoin de se rafraîchir l'esprit. Une bière au beurre de la cuisine lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle écouta attentivement avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte donnant sur le palier plongé dans la pénombre. Elle avança prudemment sur la pointe des pieds. Elle referma sans bruit la porte de la pièce lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié les fameux yeux à rallonge dans la chambre. Elle y pénétra une seconde fois sans bruit, ramassa le précieux objet et sortit. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier pour descendre à la cuisine et se retrouva soudain nez à nez avec Harry. Elle avait bien failli le percuter de plein fouet. Trop gênée pour lui demander des explications sur sa présence dans la pénombre ; elle avait encore à l'esprit les ébats de Ron et Hermione ; elle murmura un « je vais me coucher » dans un souffle puis se précipita dans l'escalier menant à sa propre chambre.


	6. Chapter 6

_Après de long mois d'attente, voici enfinle chapitre 6de mon histoire, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont encouragé. Je prépare le chapitre 7 pour très bientôt. n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires..._

**Chapitre 6 : « Cheveux d'argent et bière-au-beurre »**

Le matin de la rentrée à Poudlard c'était l'effervescence au quartier général, on entendait Mme Weasley hurler dans toute la maison. Tout le monde préparait fébrilement les derniers bagages. Et tout le monde était en retard ! Tout cela avait permis à Harry d'oublier un peu les visions qu'il avait eue à la librairie mais il n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit la belle Ginny. D'autant plus qu'elle s'afférait en permanence devant lui pour terminer sa valise. Elle avait l'air particulièrement nerveuse en sa présence. Fred et George était là eux aussi. Ils avaient été dépêchés par l'Ordre afin d'escorter Hermione et Ginny jusqu'à Londres via les cheminées. Harry et Ron quant à eux, seraient escorté en balais par Maugrey, Lupin, Tonks et Bill Weasley. Avec les récents évènements il avait été décidé qu'il ne fallait prendre aucun risque le jour de la rentrée. En plus de la menace pressante de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts, il semblait évident que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient inquiets suite au massacre des trolls. Lorsque tout le monde fut fin prêt, Mme Weasley donna les dernières recommandations de prudence à ses fils. Elle n'avait évidemment pas apprécié qu'on confie aux jumeaux la tâche d'escorter les filles, considérant qu'il était bien trop dangereux pour quatre enfants de voyager seuls dans les cheminées de Londres ! Il avait fallu tout les mots convainquant de Rémus et de Mr Weasley pour qu'elle veuille bien y consentir. Fred et George se pavanaient donc fièrement. Ils étaient visiblement ravis de cette mission de la plus haute importance, et ils se sentaient grandi par la confiance qu'on mettait en eux. D'autres membres de l'ordre étaient chargé de sécuriser tout le trajet jusque la gare King's Cross. Tout le monde s'était donc rassemblé dans le grand corridor de la maison lorsque Emelinne Vance sonna à la porte d'entrée. Lupin alla ouvrir.

- Ca y est Remus, le périmètre est sécurisé. On peut y aller, lança-t-elle.

- Bien ! Fred, George, Hermione et Ginny préparez vous, dit Lupin. Et n'oubliez pas que lorsque vous arriverez au Chaudron Baveur, ne vous faites pas remarquer et ne traînez pas là ! On se donne rendez-vous sur le Quai 9 ¾ à 10h50 ! Ne soyez pas en retard ! Au moindre problème…vous connaissez le signal.

Les quatre acquiescèrent et disparurent avec leur bagages dans le grand salon sous le regard inquiet de Molly Weasley. Harry empoigna sont éclair de feu. Il était impatient de voler à nouveau et de sentir le souffle brûlant du vent sur son visage. Enfin le signal du départ fut donné et chacun passa la porte d'entrée avec son balai. Bill Weasley et Tonks qui semblaient s'entendrent à merveille, se chargeraient des bagages de Ron et Harry. Ils resteraient en arrière et fermeraient l'escorte. Maugrey ouvrirait la marche tandis que Lupin resterait à proximité des deux jeunes sorciers. Chacun enfourcha son balai et Maugrey décolla le premier, entraînant les cinq autres à sa suite.

Immédiatement Harry fut grisé de plaisir, voler était son plus grand bonheur. Il sentait le vent siffler à ses oreilles. Il aurait adoré donner toute la puissance de son éclair de feu mais Maugrey imposait un vitesse très limitée à l'équipage. Chacun était sur ses gardes et scrutait le ciel et le sol à la recherche d'une quelconque menace.

Fred et George s'avancèrent devant la cheminée du grand salon. George empoigna la valise de sa sœur. Il la reposa immédiatement en soufflant comme un bœuf.

- Bon sang petite sœur ! Qu'est-ce que tu as mis la dedans ?

Ginny rougi mais ne répondit pas. George agita sa baguette « locomotor barda », il poigna dans la poudre de cheminette et prononça distinctement « Chaudron Baveur » une grosse explosion retenti et le rouquin disparu dans les flammes.

- A toi Ginny, dit Fred avec un ton autoritaire

Ginny s'avança et disparu dans les flammes à son tour, suivie d'Hermione. Enfin Fred s'avança en tenant la valise d'Hermione et s'enflamma dans le brasier.

Les quatre sorciers déboulèrent sans encombres dans la taverne. Fred regarda l'heure et instantanément s'écria :

- Nous sommes largement en avance comme nous l'avions prévu George dit-il fièrement.

- Allons prendre une bière-au-beurre, ricana George sous le regard tempétueux d'Hermione !

- Je pense qu'il serait préférable d'aller à la gare directement ! protesta-t-elle. Le professeur Lupin nous a bien dit…

- Lupin ne nous a pas interdit de boire si nous avions soif Hermione et…j'ai soif ! lança Fred avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table un peu en retrait et commandèrent quatre bière-au-beurre.

Hermione ne dit plus un mot et se contenta de boire. George se tourna vers sa sœur.

- Alors Ginny, as-tu essayé les yeux à rallonge ?

- Euh…oui bien sur, répondit-elle avec difficulté. Merci les garçons votre invention est vraiment formidable.

- As-tu pu tirer quelques informations lors des réunions de l'Ordre. As-tu vu quelque chose ? la pressa Fred

- Malheureusement non ! Ils ne font que parler et puis maman soupçonne quelque chose…elle rôde en permanence. Répondit-elle d'un air contrit.

- A quoi cela sert-il donc d'espionner les réunions alors ? s'écria Hermione. Ces yeux à rallonge ne servent à rien.

Ginny rougit et baissa les yeux en repensant à ce qu'elle avait vu ce jour là.

- Néanmoins je peux dire une chose, ils ont analysé diverses photos de l'assassinat des trolls et les rapports confidentiel du Ministère que papa à ramené. Je ne peux rien dire de plus. Mais cette histoire les inquiète beaucoup.

A ce moment Hermione fut attirée par un personnage encapuchonné de noir présent dans le coin le plus sombre de la salle. Il était là assis seul presque sous un portique. Aucun verre n'était posé devant lui. Il paraissait attendre ou surveiller quelque chose. Hermione se pencha légèrement en arrière afin d'apercevoir le visage de l'homme. Son tabouret grinça. Elle n'osa plus faire un geste. L'homme avait bougé légèrement la tête masquant définitivement ses traits. Néanmoins sa cape noire laissait entrevoir le bout d'un objet de bois qui semblait être un arc à flèches tel que celui que chacun avait acheté pour cette nouvelle année. Hermione sursauta en remarquant ce détail. Elle fit taire les trois autres d'un geste nerveux. Ce fut son erreur car l'homme s'aperçu que la conversation avait brusquement cessé. Il se leva d'un bond, ajusta sa capuche et traversa la salle d'un pas vif sous le regard insistant de la jeune sorcière. Elle n'eu pas le temps d'entrevoir son visage dissimulé mais bien la fine mèche de cheveux d'argent qui s'échappa de l'étoffe à l'instant même ou le personnage sortait de la taverne.

- Avez-vous vu cet homme, demanda-t-elle aux autres

- Qui ça ? répondirent-ils tous à l'unisson.

- Euh rien….ce n'est rien j'ai cru voir quelqu'un que je connaissais, répondit-elle maladroitement après un temps d'hésitation.

- Bon et bien dans ce cas mesdemoiselles, je pense qu'il est temps de nous rendre à la gare afin que ne ratiez point votre correspondance pour Poudlard ! s'esclaffa Fred avec un ton grandiloquent

George termina sa chope d'un trait. Il observa Fred qui souleva sans peine la valise d'Hermione. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis sorti sa baguette. « Miniaturis » lança-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers l'énorme valise de sa sœur. En un instant celle-ci se volatilisa. Fred se baissa et ramassa une minuscule valise d'à peine 1 cm qu'il fourra fièrement dans sa poche sous le regard alarmé et scandalisé de Ginny.

- Oh George, j'espère que tu connais le contre-sort de ton MINIATURIS ! s'écria-t-elle.

Le rouquin rougit et lança un regard malicieux à Fred qui pouffait de rire. Hermione, quant à elle, s'était précipitée dehors en espérant apercevoir une dernière fois la créature encapuchonnée. Arrivée sur le trottoir londonien elle regarda dans tous les sens. En vain. Pourtant elle aurait juré qu'il s'agissait bien là d'un elfe.


End file.
